Colonel Voldrac Reddeth Deatheart
|hobby = Searching for suspected rebels or traitors within the Omega Empire "Discipline" those who questions the regime Running his own concentration camp Killing large portion of both the HECK Realm and Hell |goals = |crimes = Torture Abuse of power Oppression Mass murder Usage of dark magic War crimes Fascism Warmongering |type of villain = Sophisticated Warmonger}} Colonel Voldrac Reddeth Deatheart is a villain in the Multiversal Legends ''mythos. He is a ruthless, cold, and heartless nazi general as well as a high ranking member in the Omega Empire. He runs his own personal concentration that contains POWs, Rebels, and those who questions the authority of the Empire. He also leads a group of super soldiers that exterminate a large amount of people in both Hell and the HECK Realm as a way to "weed out potential threats". He is now working as one of Nekrozoth's Horsemen of the Xpocalypse due to his cold hearted and cruel personality. Physical Appearance The Colonel dresses in a militaristic outfit with a few robotic enhancements. He also wears a glass make that shaped like a skull due o wanting to protect himself from the toxic gases he can create. Personality Voldrac has a extremely low regard towards all life in general which is why he joined the Omega Empire after learning of Nekrozoth's omnicidal tendencies. He is highly sophisticated, menacingly calm, and has a very high strategic mind. He is as stated before incredibly heartless even towards his own men as he does not care for anything or anybody, including his very life (justified since showing compassion towards others is a sign of weakness). His cold and cunning personality gave him a big reputations amongst even the daemons themselves being a highly feared and despised individual. Despite being one of most hated individuals in the empire, he is somewhat honorable in a fight as he prefer to fight alone unless the time calls for it. He would not randomly start a fight as he only fight backs if it's for self defense. He could keep his word if it suits him in a matter of pragmatism and has at times shows his respects to his rivals if they prove to be strong enough. There is times where he loses his temper whenever someone dares to touch him, interfere in his business, or tries to free or help the prisoners. He claim himself to be above good and evil as he view what he is doing is necessary to maintain order no matter how vile or oppressive he has to be. He does not show any form of politeness since he view almost everyone around him except individuals like Legend, Malroc, and Weaponry whom he has some respects for. Though a torturous psychopathic, he does not take pleasure of torturing others simply because he view it as his responsibility and not a game to mere joy of. He does not like how others would help each other at the brink of death since he is a darwinist that believes that those he is near death are to be left to die for their failure to survive. He He is considered a warmonger as he often motivate others to kill and wage war as a way to prove their strength and loyalty to the Omega Empire. He has a strong detests towards doctors as he couldn't understand why they would help others who injured or dying, A.K.A. those who he deems weak. The only doctor he supposedly has some respects to is Doctor Killborn and the mad scientist Master Onslaught. He can be very sarcastic and rude to others due to his immense ego though he is not arrogant since h knows that would lead him to his downfall like many other villains. Unlike many villains, he does not possessed any interest of acquiring more power since he sees no use for it. He is very loyal to Nekrozoth as he simply wants to end everything, including his own life due to not wanting to live a existence of the so-called common "folks". He has lust for battling the strongest enemies he is capable of fighting a;long with desires to expend the Prime Omegas's rule over all sentient beings. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Necrokinesis:' He could kill almost anything ranging from plants to animals to humans as long as he could touch their skin. He mainly uses this ability to execute people including his own men if they failed him. He demo stared this ability when he execute a few captured spies in one of the conquered city of Metropolis. This ability gave him the reputation of being called "The Grime Reaper". * Miasma Emission: He is capable of expel a series of deadly toxic gases through his hands. His gasses could make plants and humans decay and rot until they are turned to mere dust. This is one of his most deadly attacks that even he has to wear his gas mask to protect him from his own poisonous air. Abilities TBA Trivia * Characters like Zombros Engar, Mael Redec from Killzone, and Dr. Eugalp fro Harbin hotel (fan made version) were the main inspiration of the character. * He can spell his name really well as a running joke whenever his subordinates or the protagonist ask how many times he could spell his name. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Honorable Category:Nazis Category:Warmonger Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Opressors Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Strategists Category:Fearless Category:Fear Users Category:Fearmongers Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Magic Category:Ruthless Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cruel Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sociopaths Category:Gaolers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Masterminds Category:Chessmasters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Fighter Category:Masked Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Remorseless Category:Emotionless Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Empowered Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:On & Off Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Master Manipulators Category:Propagandists Category:Armored Studios villains